


For Mr. Stark

by nogoodbi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, In the POV of a Snap Victim, Letters, One Year Later, Tony Stark Has A Heart, in-universe, kinda sad, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoodbi/pseuds/nogoodbi
Summary: I wouldn't be here today, if it weren't for Mr. Stark. It's his birthday today and I thought it'd be nice to write this for him.





	For Mr. Stark

Hey Mr. Stark. I’ve been a big fan of yours since I was a kid, and I thought i’d write you this little letter. 

Happy birthday, wherever you are.

Time is a funny thing. Today, you would have been 54 years old. I’ve done the math. This year, I would have been in my twenties, but like half of all of us, I’m five years younger than I should be. 

If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here at all.

Sometimes I think it’s unfair. A lot of us think that, actually. You did more than any of us could ever ask for. According to what they said, you were the one that made it possible. For five years, we were gone, families torn apart, lives ruined. Even before that, they said you gave your all to try and stop it. 

The Avengers..  Captain America called you Earth’s Best Defender. You did so much more than defend. You  _ saved  _ us. All of us.

A lot of us think it’s unfair. You gave your all to give us this opportunity to live a long, happy life... but you’re the one who deserves that most of all.

I wished you could grow old, see your daughter grow to become the great woman you must have known she would become. I wished I could see you with the Avengers one last time...

But it’s okay. We’re in good hands now, and that’s thanks to you, Mr. Stark. 

There are heroes, there are Avengers watching over us. And I know, that you and Ms. Romanoff are watching over us too.

Did it ever occur to you? That, almost sixteen years ago, when you first put on that suit, you wouldn’t be alone?

I know you can’t answer that question. I just like to wonder.

I also want you to know something. Know that you will be remembered. Know that your legacy will be one of a hero’s

And know, that while the world misses you so so much, you have nothing to worry about. You’ve deserved some peace and quiet, sir. Thank you for everything.

-R


End file.
